Father Sister
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: One day, the Tendos recieve a letter from Genma Saotome saying he's bringing hsi son over to meet them. However, two visitors do arrive, but they are not who the Tendos were expecting. They are two red-heads, one named Ranma, the other...Gen-chan.
1. Visitors

Father Sister

A Ranma ½ Fanfic by Sara T. Fontanini

Chapter 1: Visitors

It was a very muggy day in Nerima, Furinkan district. It had been nice and sunny the previous day, but now it rained cats and dogs. However, the rain was starting to thin out, until it was nothing more than a light drizzle. Now, more and more people were gathering in the streets.

However, there was a commotion that disturbed the relative peace. The people looked upwards as two people charged down the street.

"But Ranmaaaaaaa~!"

"No buts! You know how much I hate these stupid deals of yours! Besides, we can't be wasting time here, when what we should be doing is getting a cure for our conditions!"

"But I haven't seen Soun in so long! Besides, I LIKE being 'cursed', and you should too!"

"No way! I'm gettin' a cure, and then maybe I can make you sane...okay, saner."

"Ranma, you always have to get your way, well no more! We're going to do something I wanna do for once, and that's final!"

There was a clang as a metal object hit someone's head, possibly a street-sign. Of course, the person would have to be pretty strong to accomplish that feat.

"Sorry, Ranma, but it was the only way to get you to come along. Sure, you'll be angry NOW, but one day you'll thank me for it. Now, let's get you up, and then we can go to the Tendo Dojo."

* * *

Soun Tendo looked in his mail, and found the best piece of news EVER. He literally cried tears of joy upon reading the back of the postcard, which had emblazoned upon it a picture of a panda eating bamboo (I know I don't have to mention it, but I felt like it, okay?).

He called out for his daughters, Nabiki, Kasumi and Akane. Akane took a little longer because she was in the dojo, busy with her training.

Soon, they were all gathered together, having been told some good news. An old friend of Soun's, Genma Saotome, was going to be coming by with his son, Ranma.

"And why would they be coming here?" Akane asked, annoyed.

He told them.

After Akane was done berating him loudly, and Kasumi was done lightly scolding him, they eventually got ready, Nabiki putting on one of her best kimonos (it's possible she has more than one). They all heard a knock at the door, and Soun and Nabiki raced to answer it. Kasumi and Akane slowly followed, hoping to get this farce over with.

Before they even reached the front door, Nabiki and Soun walked back dejectedly.

"Um, why the sour face, dad?" Akane asked.

Nabiki and their father simply pointed behind them, and the two other sisters walked over to see what was wrong.

They found two cute red-haired girls, one with a pigtail, and the other with a shorter, more boyish looking style.

The pigtailed girl looked away, her expression non-committal. "Hey. I'm Ranma Saotome."

The other girl held up her hand, beaming wide. "Hiya! I'm Gen-chan!" She pointed to the girl calling herself Ranma. "Sorry about this, but my daughter is kinda a stubborn sourpuss, but please pay her no mind!"

They simply stared, unsure how to properly respond.

* * *

Kasumi poured some tea, smiling warmly as she handed a cup to 'Gen-chan'. "So, you're old friends with our father?"

Gen-chan grinned. "Yep, he and I go way back. We used to train under the same master, and kept up good relations since." She put a finger to her lip coquettishly. "Of course, I haven't spoken to him for a while, since Ranma and I were out on a training trip across the world."

Nabiki and Akane glared at their father, suspicious. The older man shook his head vigorously.

"You know these people, Daddy?" Nabiki asked.

He shook his head.

Akane growled, irritated. "This girl says she knows you. Are you seriously denying what she says?"

Again, more shaking.

"And what about this Ranma?" Nabiki enquired, pointing at the pigtailed girl sitting in the far corner, glaring darkly. "Do you really expect us to believe that you engaged us to another girl, despite that being ILLEGAL?"

Again, he shook his head. He was starting to get a little dizzy.

Ranma blinked. "Wait, 'engaged'?" She turned to Gen-chan, fury upon her features. "YOU FORGOT TO MENTION THAT PART, OLD MAN!!!"

Gen-chan grinned conspiratorially, rubbing the back of her head. "Well, if I had told ya, you'd be even more against coming here. Besides, I felt it was time you had some more romantic experience, if you know what I mean."

Ranma scowled. "I don't need any more 'romantic experience'. I've had plenty of that as it is." She turned her head away, huffing.

Akane walked over to Gen-chan, extending her hand, smiling. "Hey, seeing as I can't exactly get engaged to Ranma, how about the two of become my friends? I'm sure we'll get along fine!"

Gen-chan smiled. "We'd be delighted!" She turned to Ranma. "Right, Ranma?"

Ranma sighed. "Sure, whatever." She looked up at the black-haired girl. "But don't think we'll be stayin' long."

Akane simply smiled. "Sure, no problem."

* * *

Ranma didn't trust her. Hell, she didn't trust anyone other than her travelling companion.

Not since....

She shook her head. No WAY was she remembering that time. It was too disturbing to reawaken.

She had gotten her things together, ready to run away. She would have to find some way to get Gen-chan away from the others, and then they would be able to go back and cure themselves.

She was stopped by Kasumi, who had asked her if she needed a bath. Ranma nodded, realising how long it had been since had had a nice bath. Besides, the hot water would be a godsend.

* * *

While Ranma had gone off to do...whatever it was she wanted to do, Akane had challenged Gen-chan to a sparring match. The red-head agreed, grinning happily.

It was a tough match; they blocked and countered like old pros, and were a pretty even match for each other. Eventually, Akane charged with a flying high kick as Gen-chan tried to hit the tomboy with a spinning knee strike.

They hit each other at the same time, landing on the floor with a heavy thump.

Gen-chan got up, chuckling. "That was quite a workout, Akane-chan."

Akane smiled back. "As long as you weren't hurt too bad." The red-head didn't really seem that capable, to be honest, and Akane worried for her constitution.

Gen-chan gestured dismissively. "Pshah! Ranma's been giving me a much harder time. I've trained her to be as strong as physically possible, and she can beat me easily!" She smirked teasingly at Akane. "She can even mop the floor with you, I bet."

Akane blushed angrily. "Yeah right!"

The red-head shrugged. "Believe what you want, but it's true."

"Wait, you said you trained her?"

Gen-chan nodded. "Indeed I did. I trained her when she was quite young, and taught her a lot." Her expression saddened. "However, I didn't exactly teach her the right lessons all the time, and I actually hurt her quite often. I...I regret a lot of things I did in regards to her wellbeing." She started crying. "I...I'm a terrible person!"

Akane walked over, hugging the red-head comfortingly. "Of course you're not. You're a very kind person, Gen-chan, I can tell. I won't pretend to understand a lot of what you said, but I know you care for your sister deeply, and I know she cares about you too." She separated herself from the red-head. "Now, I think you should go take a bath. You reek!"

Gen-chan nodded, and turned to leave. "Thanks Akane, you're a good friend. But, Ranma isn't my sister. Like I said earlier, she's my daughter!"

She left the room, leaving a very confused Akane by herself.

* * *

Ranma sighed. This was the best. It had been too long since he had last had a nice, long, hot bath. The door suddenly opened, and he feared it was one of the Tendos.

Instead, it was Gen-chan. The young man sighed in relief.

"Pops, don't barge in like that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

The red-head stuck out her tongue. "Sowwy." She began to undress and clean herself.

Ranma's face twitched. "And don't act like that. It creeps me out."

"Sowwy."

Ranma growled, and Gen-chan leapt into the hot furo. A large, middle-aged man popped up in her place.

"Aaah!" The man sighed. "Nothing like a hot bath to get you all nice and relaxed."

Ranma sighed. "Geez, Pops, you're such a pain. Well, we're leaving."

Genma stared at him uncomprehendingly. "But we just got here."

"And we're leaving. We can't hang around here, not when we could be curing ourselves of this damn curse!"

His father looked away, frowning in annoyance. "That again? You know I don't want to be cured, I can't stand being me. Besides, it's too boring being a man!"

Ranma growled. "What did you just say!? Wasn't it YOU who had taught me the virtues of bein' a man!?"

"Biggest mistake of my life. I should never have said those things. It was wrong and narrow-minded."

"Narrow-minded!?" The young man screeched. "We're going and that's final!"

"I don't wanna!" Genma replied like a spoiled child. "Besides, it would be mean to Akane-chan, to just leave without saying goodbye!"

"That's it!"

Ranma charged at his father, and they both fell out of the furo. They began struggling against each other.

And that's when Akane entered. They stared up her. She stared down at them. There was a moment of silence.

She slowly, calmly, closed the door, leaving the two men alone.

Genma sighed. "And I was hoping to let it out a little more gently."

And then Akane screamed.

* * *

_What do ya think? I had this story in my head for a while, and put it off until after I finished a few of my other fics. I'm putting it up now before I forget._

_This is a weird idea I had, thinking 'what would it be like if Genma had the same curse as Ranma?', and this is the result. I also wanted to have Genma's personality change during the period when he and Ranma were cursed._

_I like Gen-chan! She's so adorable!_

_I hope you like it, and please comment!_


	2. Revelations OR Perverts!

Father Sister

Chapter 2: Revelation OR Perverts!

Kasumi, Nabiki and their father sat in the dining room, drinking some relaxing tea or eating or something (it's never exactly clear what they were doing there). Suddenly, they hard a scream, Akane's scream.

Soun looked worried, Nabiki wondered if it was anything she could profit from and Kasumi simply gasped uttering "Oh my" as she usually does.

"PERVERT!"

They sighed. So, it was something like that again. They looked up as Akane ran out, and they expected her to look angry, but in fact she looked surprised and scared. They looked up as they ehard someone else approach, seeing a young man wearing only a towel, scowling in fury. He was holding a lot of random objects from the bathroom, such brushes, sponges and shampoo bottles.

He threw the various objects at Akane. "Get back here, you pervert!"

Akane popped up from hiding place from behind her father to frown indignantly. "Hey, I'm not the one hiding OUR bathroom, wearing no clothes, assaulting another, older naked man!"

"And YOU were the one who barged in without knocking or anythin'!" The boy retorted. "Damn perverts like you are ALWAYS the same! All they think about is ONE THING, and don't care about the person they want that ONE THING from!" He accentuated this statement by throwing a brush at Akane's face, hitting his target dead centre.

Akane faltered slightly, but then regained her balance, now a little red mark on her forehead. "You....JERK!"

Suddenly, an older, fatter man appeared from behind the young boy, wearing a dirty white gi and a bandana hat thing on his head, probably to hide his obviously bald head. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Ranma, please stop this, you're being rude to our hosts." He smiled amicably. "I'm so sorry about this. My son can be quite a pain, what with his hot temper and belief that everyone around him is a pervert."

Soun began to cry. "Genma, you came! And I assume that's you son Ranma?"

Genma giggled like a schoolgirl, which was weird since he was a man in his thirties or forties. "Oh, Soun, you act like we just got here. Remember those two girls you met earlier? That was us too."

Soun chuckled. "A fine joke! Now, speaking of which, where are those two?"

Genma pouted. "I said we're right here. Man, Soun, you can be a real idiot sometimes."

Ranma sighed. "Pops, ya really think they'd just believe ya like that? We need to show 'em proof first."

The older man nodded. "You're right, Ranma-chan." He clapped his hands together. "Well, get yourselves comfortable people, and we'll explain."

A few moments later, everyone was seated, with Genma and Ranma sitting in front of the door leading to the backyard.

"Now," Genma said, "how should we begin. Oh, I know." He grinned mischievously at Ranma, and then threw him into the koi pond in the back. Sudenly, a little red-head with a pigtail popped up.

"At least give me a warnin' Pops!"

The four Tendos stared, and Genma giggled.

"Let me explain." Genma began as Ranma walked back inside. "Ranma-chan and I were travelling the world, training him to be a 'man among men'." He said this sarcastically. "Anyway, on our travels, I had heard of a place called Jusenkyo, which was supposedly very dangerous as well as a great training ground. I decided we should go, and so we did. We found it thanks to the help of a guide, who showed us the way and tried to warn us about the curse of the place. We didn't listen, charging at each other in a sparring match. However, I tripped and knocked us both into a spring." He smiled brightly. "It was called the sping of drowned girl, and whoever falls in it becomes a young girl when splashed with cold water, as per the general curse of the different springs."

Ranma frowned. "You forgot the part where we change back with hot water."

The odler man sighed resignedly. "I was hoping you wouldn't remind me. I wish it were permanent."

"Stop talkin' like that!" The boy yelled. "I don't care what you look like, you are not my father. You're just spoiled, slutty girl!"

Genma began to cry. "Please, Ranma, don't say that. I...I know I'm a little...loose, but still...."

"Shut up!" He turned away from everyone, and you can forget about the engagement. I'm goin' back to China to get cured."

"No." Genma said huffily. "We're staying, and there's not a thing you can do about it. Or would you rather SWIM all the way back there again?"

Ranma froze, twitching angrily. Genma smirked triumphantly.

Akane, meanwhile, was horrified. She had befriended...perverts, and guys at that. She wasn't sure which was worse.

Genma smiled sweetly. "Don't worry, Akane'chan, I'm still the same old Gen-chan, no matter what I look like. Please...please be understanding."

Akane growled. "Don't talk to me, you pervert. I never want to talk to you again."

Genma looked downcast, sobbing lightly, once again the effect marred by his current appearance. Kasumi got up and poured some cold water on the older man, turning him into a girl.

"Don't worry Gen-chan." The eldest girl said reassuringly. "Akane can be temperamental, but she doesn't hate you, not really."

"I do too hate them!" Akane replied. "They lied to me, and they're perverts!"

"The only perverts around here," Ranma said, are you and my pop." She grinned mockingly. "You two'd actually get along great."

Gen-chan punched her son in the face. "Don't say that, Ranma. I don't care what you say about me, but don't you dare say a thing about Akane-chan! She is my friend!"

Ranma frowned. "Well, then, why don;t you stay with her then. You said we're not leaving, and I'm willing to stay the night, but that's it. Tomorrow, I'm leavin', with or without you."

"You don't mean that." Gen-chan said sadly, crying.

"Try and stop me."

She turned to Akane, who simply turned away in a huff. She looked to Nabiki, who glared warningly. She then looked at Soun.

Soun tried to look offending, but he simply couldn't turn away a crying young girl, especially his old friend. "You can stay the night with me, Saotome."

Gen-chan smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Soun-kun. You're the best."

* * *

Ranma sighed. He hated it when he and Pop argued, but that's what happened when two people of differing opinions spent a lot of time together and tried to push their beliefs on the other.

Besides, his father was being especially annoying and in front of other people too. It was shameful.

He rememebered another time, when they were happier, when they cared about each other so much. But, that time was an illusion, it was never real.

Not for Ranma.

* * *

Akane growled, angry at everything. Her father for setting up the engagement (which thankfully was forgotten in the ruckus, though her father said they'd discuss it at a later time), her sisters for not backing her up (especially Kasumi), those perverts fort ricking her, and herself for trusting those jerks.

How dare that boy, Ranma, accuse HER of being a pervert!?

But, she had to admit, that little display was certainly...disarming.

* * *

Soun's room was tiny, and had only a single futon, which the two friends had to share. Gen-chan was in her female form, which was good, because it'd be quite uncomfortable with her larger form. She lay on top of Soun, who had trouble getting to sleep. In fact...he seemed a lot sadder to her than she remembered.

"Where's...Kimiko?" She asked.

Soun sighed sadly. "She died shortly after Akane was born, which was around when you left with Ranma. It....it was the straw that brok our family's back. We all have issues, I know: and I am the most pathetic of all. I'm still mouring for her, even now."

Gen-chan frowned. "I'm sorry, So-kun. I....I didn't mean to..."

"It's quite alright. You didn't know." He sighed once more. "I apologise for these conditions."

She shook her head. "Don't be. I like this, being so close to you." She closed her eyes. "I can hear your heart beat, feel your muscular body." She blushed. "God...I haven't been with a man in so long."

She got up, and positioned herself so she was straddling the man. Soun became worried; he didn't like the look in her eyes.

"Genma, what's gotten into you!?"

She breathed seductively. "Like I said....I haven't been with a man in a while. I'm outta practice, and I cna't help but find you sexy, So-kun." She smiled, blushing slightly. "I found you attractive the moment I saw your face again. Thank you for being there for me, by the way."

"b-but we're both men!" He replied vehemently. "We can't do this!"

She lowered her face to his, and held his head between her hands. "Forget all that. I am an adult, and I am female. And you were so kind to me, So-kun. I am just merely showing my gratitude." She grinned. "Don't worry, I don't have anything. I'm safe."

She kissed him, moving him out of his clothes. The man struggled, but she touched him someplace that.....oooh, it felt too good.

He still struggled somewhat, but this time not so violently, and shortly he was getting into it himself, and began to remove the other's clothes as well as she removed his.

She gasped happily as they connected, in the most literal sense.

* * *

The next day, there was weird vibe in the air. Ranma had a backpack strapped to his back, a sign that he was ready to leave. Akane smirked, glad. She had already seen enough of this violent pervert tomboy. She mentally gasped. Uh, she meant boy. Yeah, that's right.

Kasumi set down breakfast for everyone, saying that Ranma couldn;t leave without first eating SOMETHING. The boy did not refuse her offer.

They heard two people approach and looked up at Gen-chan and Soun, the latter smiling happily, like he hadn't done in years. The former snuggled close to him, reaching up to stroke her finger on his chest. Ranma gasped, paling, eyes widening.

"You didn't!" Ranma exclaimed.

Gen-chan grinned cheekily. "I did!"

"She certainly did." Soun replied dreamily.

Akane was confused, but her older sisters understood.

"Wait." Nabiki said. "Isn't she...a he? And a man?"

"Not last night." Gen-chan replied. "I was all woman."

Soun nodded, dazedly, still smiling a goofy smile.

Gen-chan turned to her son. "Ranma, what's with the backpack?"

"I'm leavin'." Ranma said. "I told ya so yesterday. I'm just having somethin' ta eat first."

"Pssh." The red-head replied dismissively. "Forget that. I just enrolled you into school along with myself, and you're going to go, even if I have to drag you!"

Ranma stared at her. "You're joking!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" She replied with all seriousness. "We're going to the same school as Kane-chan and Nabi-chan."

"You mean us?" Akane asked, pointing to herself and Nabiki.

"Yep!" Gen-chan replied happily.

The three teenagers groaned. Just great.

* * *

Gen-chan skipped alongside Akane and Ranma, Nabiki having run off ahead of them.

"Pop," Ranma said, "why did you do this?"

"You need the education, Ranma!" Gen-chan replied. "You can't be a moron the rest of your life, you know!"

"But it'll be a hassle." Ranma groaned. "I jsut wanna go and get cured already."

"And not to mention how this'll affect me." Akane added. "This'll make things even worse for me."

"Don;t be like that!" Gen-chan said, beaming. "I have a feeling today will be really, really, really great!"

* * *

_Yeah, ending it there. I updated because I had an idea on where to go form last time, so here's the next part._

_I'm really surprised by how popular this story's gotten already. Seriously, I didn't think so many would take to this so positively. It boggles the mind._

_I thought it'd be hilarious if, in a wonderful role reversal, it's Ranma who gets upset and accuses AKANE, of all people, of being a pervert._

_And I apologise for Gen-chan's behaviour, but that's how she is. Sometimes she acts very childish, other times she's very mature and wise, and sometimes she wants to sleep with a guy. And boy does she like doing THAT, let me tell you._

_Yeah, some may object to the whole Gen-chanxSoun thing, but I felt it was kinda sweet, in a mildly disturbing way. And don't think for a second hat this is Gen-chan's first time; hell, it's not even her fifth._

_And Gen-chan is wearing a Furinkan girl's uniform, just so you know. Ranma...is wearing what he always wears._

_Hope you enoyed it, and please comment (or I no continue; just ask my other fic, Galaxy Angel Dark)._


	3. Rise of a Casanova Idiot

Father Sister

Chapter 3: Rise of the Casanova Idiot

They neared the front gates of Furinkan, where a curious sight awaited them.

A large group of young men, wearing the uniforms of various sports and martial arts were awaiting them, and when they neared, the men charged forward, each screaming the same thing in various variations.

"Akane, go out with me!"

Gen-chan and Ranma halted to stare as Akane charged over as if this was nothing, and then proceeded to beat the crap out of each and every guy.

"Wow." Ranma commented. "She sure is giving them a beating, isn't she?"

Gen-chan nodded, wincing. "She wasn't like this when I sparred with her." She looked away. "Limbs aren't meant to bend that way!"

"Well, she did think you were a girl." Ranma commented. "From what I can gather, she doesn't like guys very much. Maybe she's more ornery when fighting guys rather than girls?"

"That does make sense." She covered her eyes. "This...this is too much. Tell me when it's over."

Ranma was silent for a while. "Okay it's over."

Gen-chan looked up, and screamed. She nuzzled into Ranma's shoulder, shivering. "You meanie! You said she was done!"

"I lied." The young man returned, smirking.

Finally, Akane was done, and walked back to her companions. "I suppose you're wondering about all that, huh?" She looked very irritated.

"Yeah well..."

"Akane!' Gen-chan interjected. "That was over the top! You didn't have to go all out! Ranma and may not get along all the time, but we don't try and kill each other! What if you had caused irreparable damage, or worse, KILLED someone?" She was crying.

"They're perverts." Akane said, a cold look in her eyes. "What does it matter if they die or not?"

Gen-chan blinked in disbelief. "Akane....you don't mean that..."

"I do."

Gen-chan looked away. "You're heartless. You're evil. I HATE YOU!"

Akane stared in surprise as the red-head ran off, crying. She stopped when a young man stood in her way.

"Now, who is this fair damsel?" The young man asked. "But, lo, she is beauteous. May I ask your name, fair crimson tressed maiden?"

Gen-chan blushed. "G-Genma Saotome..."

The young man swept his arms open, as if about to receive something. "My, an unusual name for an unusual face, but it matters not! A fine beauty such as you can have no name at all, and I would happily hold thee close!" He presented a red rose to her. "Allow me the pleasure of introducing myself. I am Tatewaki Kuno, the blue thunder of Furinkan high, the shooting star of our honourable kendo club, and I would happily date thee."

Gen-chan blushed deeper, accepting the rose. The young man looked up, noticing Akane.

"Ah, fair Akane Tendo!" He proclaimed, moving towards her. "I see that once again you have defeated these peasants. But now, you must face me. Once I defeat you, then you may date me as well."

Gen-chan growled, and kicked the idiot in the head, knocking him out instantly. She looked at the rose and ripped it apart, snorting huffily.

"Come on, we can't waste time here or we'll be late for class."

She walked off, obviously irritated. Ranma followed, thankful that at least his father had SOME taste, but now he was curious. Just what was going on here?

Akane growled. She didn't need some perverted, gender-bending old man butting into her business. She didn't need anyone's help.

On the ground, something had registered in Kuno's mind. Who was the young man with his beloved Akane?

* * *

Ranma, Gen-chan and Akane had gotten to class, and the two new students were introduces. Gen-chan sat next to Akane, but ignored her, choosing instead to befriend two girls named Sayuri and Yuka, who incidentally were also Akane's closest friends. Akane was unnerved; she wasn't really serious about killing the perverts (well, maybe a little), but she didn't expect the comment to affect Gen-chan like that.

She was surprisingly worried about upsetting the red-head. The image of her disbelieving stare still ran through her mind.

Ranma sat on the other side of Akane, leaning to whisper to her. "Don't worry about Pops. I know you didn't mean it, but still you might want to apologise. Pop doesn't have a lot of friends, and I can tell he really likes ya. And I know you feel bad for upsetting him."

"Why do you care?" Akane retorted. "You were arguing him last night and this morning."

"Just because we argue doesn't mean we don't care about each other." Ranma replied. "Sure, he can get on my nerves, and he can be very disturbing, but he's still my Pop, and I wouldn't want to see him hurt, understand?"

"Fine." Akane said, sighing. "But, why did he react that way? I only meant that I hate those perverts and don't care what happens to them, but I didn't seriously mean I'd kill them. I DO have a moral code, you know."

Ranma looked away. "Pop....Pop has a thing about that sort of thing. It...reminds him of some bad things he remembers. He can't even stand to see blood anymore. I'm not saying he doesn't like fighting, and that he won't fight, but he doesn't like bein' too violent, let alone killing someone." His face darkened. "Just, apologise, okay? He...he has enough in his life without you bein' a jerk to him."

Now Akane was curious. What did Ranma mean by that? Did something happen in their past?

"Saotome, Tendo! No talking during class! Stand out in the hall!"

The two teens sighed. Oh well, not like they really cared about schoolwork anyway. It was too boring.

* * *

"WHAAAAAAT!?" The voice of Tatewaki Kuno ran out through the classroom. He was looking down towards Nabiki Tendo, who had the same class as him. She was smirking mischievously.

The teacher threw a chalkboard eraser at the idiot's head. "Kuno, go stand in the hall."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Akane and Ranma stood outside of class in the hallway, holding a bucket of water in each hand.

"So, what was up with this morning?" Ranma asked the girl.

"It happens every single day." Akane said in exasperation. Kuno proclaimed to the school that if anyone were to beat me in a fight then I'd go out with them. The idiots, of course, believed him. And so I have to fight them every single day, though I've managed to not let it cut into my studies."

Ranma sighed. "That's rough. I can relate. Guys can be pretty damn stupid sometimes." He reddened. "I-I mean, other guys. Guys not me."

Akane shook her head. "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinkin' it."

"Was not."

"That's what happened?"

They both turned to find Gen-chan beside them.

"I...I came to apologise." The red-head sniffed. "I...I overreacted. I didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you, Kane-chan." She smiled self-deprecatingly. "That tends to be a problem of mine. I....I just can never hold a grudge." She embraced Akane, who simply stood there in surprise. "I didn't realise that you had problems like that that. I'm so sorry." She fell apart, sobbing into Akane's clothes.

Akane placed a hand on Gen-chan's head, who looked up at her. "I'm sorry too, Gen-chan. I wasn't being fair to you. I'll...I'll try to be a little more nicer from now on."

Gen-chan smiled brightly, and Akane couldn't help but smile back. For a moment, she even forgot that the person she was looking at was actually a much older man.

"Saotome!"

The three of them turned, and saw Tatewaki Kuno charging forwards, his bokken in hand. He also held two buckets of water on his arms.

"I will not allow it, Ranma Saotome! I will not allow your engagement to Akane!"

Suddenly, the windows behind the three youngsters opened up, and the students clamoured out, trying to get some more information from the accused couple.

"What!?" Ranma exclaimed. "What's he goin' on about?

Gen-chan grinned. "Heh. I was gonna save it as a surprise, but..."

Akane turned to the red-head, furious. "YOU know something about this!?"

Gen-chan shrugged. "Well, after you two went to bed, So-kun, Kasu-chan, Nabi-chan and I discussed things involving the engagement. We came to the agreement that Akane would be the one who marries my son." She grinned cheekily. "Sorry for not telling you sooner."

"You have no right making those kinds of decisions without askin'!" Ranma yelled.

"Enough! I will slay thee, you vile scoundrel!"

Ranma dodged as Kuno sliced down with his blade, badly damaging the ground.

Ranma smirked, but then noticed he could feel a breeze. He looked down, and found that he had leapt out of an open window, a few stories above the ground. And there was a pool beneath him.

"Have at thee!" Kuno yelled, leaping through the window after Ranma.

"You idiot!" Ranma shouted at him as they both fell.

Gen-chan sighed. "Normally, I wouldn't care, but it'd be problematic if we let anyone see his female side. Kane-chan, we have to go help Ranma-chan!"

Akane sighed, not really wanting to help, but for some reason she couldn't refuse the red-head. So, they both ran off, going after Ranma.

* * *

Ranma was annoyed. When they fell in the pool, that goddamn pervert groped his chest. Of course, Ranma didn't let that slide, and gave the idiot what he had coming.

He was starting to understand Akane more and more.

He wrung the water out of his soaked pants. Man, this was annoying. He was glad there wasn't anyone around. While he didn't have any 'feminine pride' as his father called it, he didn't want some damn pervert looking up at him and getting a free show of his naked lower half.

"Ranma!"

He turned, and saw Akane approaching alongside Gen-chan, holding a kettle of hot water. Ranma sighed thankfully; glad that he would be able to return to his true form. He hated this stupid curse, and everything it brings with it.

Akane tossed the kettle to him, and he reached up for it, nearly falling out of the tree he was sitting in in the process, but he managed to grab the kettle.

Of course, now he lost his balance, and was trying futilely to stay in the tree while at the same not dropping the kettle and/or spilling the water.

Kuno appeared, running over, and stood under the tree.

"Ah, Akane Tendo and the fair Genma Saotome. Have you perchance seen that ruffian, Ranma Saotome?"

The two girls didn't bother speaking, and Ranma finally lost his balance and fell, hanging upisode down onto the branch, the kettle he still held on to striking Kuno on the head. The idiot stared into the eyes of the pig-tailed girl.

"You may date with me." He said as unconsciousness overtook him.

Ranma jumped down from the tree, put his pants back on and poured the hot water over his head. "Lousy pervert."

* * *

They had returned home, and Gen-chan into Soun's arms, crying.

"Gen-chan, what's wrong?" The moustachioed man asked.

"So-kun, why are boys always so stupid!?" She cried. "Dammit...I thought he was really charming too..."

"What do you mean?"

Ranma sighed. "He met this guy that he liked, but the guy is just some stupid casnova idiot pervert, and now he feels like he's been hurt. He's such an idiot."

Gen-chan stuck her tongue out at her son. "So-kun understands me Ranma, unlike you. I told him how I am, and he accepts that. Besides, it's not like I'm interested in that stupid jerk, so what do I care if he likes you an' Akane. Doesn't bother me at ALL."

She ran away into the she shared with Ranma, well, when she wasn't sleeping with Soun.

"Man, he can be such a pain." Ranma sighed exasperately. "So what if some pervert's into me? He doesn't have to go off actin' like that."

Soun cried. "My poor Gen-chan! To be hurt like that! Whoever did this too her shall pay! Do they not relaise that she is a delicate flower, who cannot be treated so roughly unless she is damaged!?" As he said this, his head turned into a giant horned demon's head. Ranma froze, startled by this move.

"Gen-chan!" Kasumi called, ignoring her father's transformation. "We got some flowers in the mail addressed to you!"

Gen-chan rand own the stairs, grabbing a bouquet of red roses. She smiled, blushing. "Wow, I guess someone must like me!"

"As if!" Ranma said, turning his nose up in the air. "They're probably meant for someone else! Or maybe they're from KUNO!"

Gen-chan teared up, throwing the bouquet away, which was retrieved by Kasumi, who then put it into a vase. "The forget it! Who cares, if it's from that...that....CASANOVA!" Once more, the red-head ran off, crying.

"RANMA!" Soun roared, in demon head mode. "Apologise to Gen-chan!"

Ranma gulped. "O...okay....just calm down. I'm goin'."

He followed his father up the stairs, grumbling.

* * *

Once more, Kuno awoke, alone, in the school grounds. And once more, he wondered something.

"I wonder who that pig-tailed crimson haired maiden was?"

* * *

_Man, I am on a roll here. I just have a very good idea on where to go at the moment._

_I apologise for not bringing in Dr. Tofu yet. I will try and get him in soon._

_And Soun really has fallen hard for Gen-chan hasn't he?_

_And the mystery of Ranma's past deepens..._

_I hope you enjoyed it, and please comment!_


	4. Stuff and Nonsense

Father Sister

Chapter 4: Stuff and Nonsense

Genma stared sadly out the window. She hated it when she fell for a guy every 5 seconds, but it was a part of her nature now. She couldn't fight it, no matter how much she wanted to.

She knew Soun was okay with it, but she still felt bad. She knew she shouldn't go looking at other men, not when she had a perfectly good thing going on with So-kun, but still, she couldn't fight it.

She was weak. That's all she's ever been. Weak against her heart.

"Can I come in?" Her son said from behind the door. She snorted. He was strong, sure, but he was also a stubborn coward. But, despite that, or maybe BECAUSE of that, she had stick by him, make sure he was okay.

She remembered the daughter her son had become, her eyes filled with tears, her heart and spirit broken. She couldn't let him face that alone, not that pain. Not again.

She sighed. "Come in."

"Just get over it already Pops." Ranma said matter-of-factly, after entering. "You have bad taste in men. It's not this is the first time you've fallen for a jackass."

"It's different, Ranma, and you know it." Gen-chan said through gritted teeth, not wanting to let her tears show. "I'm with So-kun now, he needs me. Kimiko's passing broke him, and he needs me. But, I betrayed him, going for some young stud with no brain cells and a need for a rubber room! I'm so stupid!" She covered her eyes with her hands, sobbing.

Ranma embraced his father, rocking her soothingly. "It's okay, Pop. Tendo-san doesn't hate you. It's obvious he cares for you deeply. Besides, you always get like this, and you always get over it. Nothing will change that, especially not now."

She sniffed, her tears drying. "You're right. I can't let this get to me; I haven't in the past, and I won't now." She got up, began to walk away, then turned to her boy. "How'd ya know what you needed to do to cheer me up?"

"Please, you do this all the time." He grinned. "I'm used to it. Though I don't like it."

Gen-chan smiled. Everytime Ranma smiled, she was reminded of a young woman who she had fallen in love with. God, she missed her. It made her feel guilty, sleeping around with so many men, but it wasn't like with No-chan.

Nothing could compare to her beloved wife. Not even her beloved So-kun.

She grinned back. "We should take our bath, and then get to bed. Tomorrow's another school night."

Ranma slumped. "Aw, man."

* * *

Ryoga growled. He hated this. He hated being lost. He hated being cold. He hated being hungry. And he especially these things knocking around under his freakin' shirt!

He turned to his travelling companion.

"Hey, P-chan." He said. "You think we're goin' the right way?"

The little black piglet on his shoulder shrugged, well, a pig version of a shrug, at least.

He sighed. "I feared you would say that."

He trudged onwards, hoping to find his goal.

Ranma.

* * *

Akane awoke and walked downstairs, ruminating on things.

Gen-chan was a man, a man MUCH older than herself. But, Gen-chan was also a cute little red-head (odd to think that, because she's the same age as Akane). Gen-chan is a pervert. Gen-chan is sweet and kind and lovable.

Gen-chan was her friend. She liked Gen-chan. She also hated Gen-chan.

It was quite a conundrum.

She thought about Ranma. He was mysterious. He was rude. He was an idiot. He had a temper. He was somewhat attractive. She was gorgeous. He was strong, apparently. It showed in his muscular body (of which she had a pretty good look at a couple nights ago). She was athletic, though not ripped, more like her whole body had muscles in the more flattering areas.

Ranma hated perverts. Akane was starting to realise that he may not have been far off the mark when he called her one. When she saw him in his female form yesterday, half naked, Akane's heart skipped a beat. She did her best to hide it, but one thing was becoming quickly clear.

She liked girls. Especially red-heads.

She was a pervert, and she hated perverts.

And, not only that, but Ranma didn't like her because he thought she was a pervert as well.

She was attracted to another girl, a tomboy at that, and this same girl was actually an actual boy, and he didn't like her.

Her brain was very befuddled, and she hated it. She also hated being a hypocrite and a fool.

God, she hoped Ranma didn't know that she caught a peek of his 'private areas' yesterday. She'd be dead for sure.

'Stupid tomboy.' Akane thought bitterly.

She stopped, noting a rare sight. Genma was in his male form. Ranma sat beside his gender-confused father, sipping miso.

Genma sighed. "I'm not going."

"But why?" Soun asked his friend/lover. "You were so excited yesterday."

"Because I'll undoubtedly see that JERK again, and he'll try and pressure me into dating him, and I won't be able to resist because he's so goddam sexy. And I don't want to do that because he's a JACKASS, and I just don't wanna!"

"That's the spirit!" Ranma said with a grin. "You've finally come to your senses and regained your masculine pride!"

"I have no masculine pride!" Genma retorted. "I'm a girl! I just think I can more easily avoid going to that lion's den if I stay in my stupid male form!" He sighed once more, eating some rice.

Akane sneaked up behind him, and splashed some water over him. "So sorry, Gen-chan, but it would be bad if you missed your second day of school. Don't worry, I'll protect you from perverts."

"That's odd." Ranma retorted, half-lidded. "I'm pretty sure you can't protect my Pop from yourself."

"Can it tomboy." Akane said through clenched teeth. "Who asked for your opinion?"

"I'm a tomboy now?" Ranma said, grinning in amusement. "I'm far more feminine than you."

"Then you accept you curse, Ranma?" Genma interjected hopefully.

"HELL NO!" Ranma replied firmly. "I just think Akane's more manly than me. Which is quite an accomplishment."

"Stupid tomboy!" Akane growled, and tried to punch him, but lost her footing and fell between Ranma's crossed legs.

She looked up into Ranma's glaring, angry face. "Akane..."

The youngest Tendo smiled nervously at him. "Y-yeah, Ranma?"

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

Ranma kicked her up in the air, punched her in the gut, summoned up a hammer of ki and knocked to the backyard and into the koi pond. Akane sank to the bottom, a stupid look plastered on her face, gurgling in pain.

Nabiki smirked. "I thought only angry women could summon the Ki Hammer?"

Ranma growled and stomped off.

"Oh my." Kasumi said, putting her hand to her mouth. "i wonder why he's so upset?"

* * *

Soon, the four of them (Ranma, Akane, Gen-chan and Nabiki) walked up to the school grounds. They stopped, as the Hentai Brigade stood before them, crying.

"Akane, we give you up."

"Wha?" The supposed 'pervert' said, blinking in surprise.

"We heard about you engagement, and we realise that if we can't beat him, then we can never have you." One of the idiots said. "After all, Kuno was our number one fighter."

"And our number one pervert."

"I AMF NOF A MERVERF!"

They all turned to see a heavily bandaged Kuno striding towards them. His mouth was thankfully covered in bandages.

"Thaf mur Moo ome mooly buff me fif a mole minck!"

Everyone burst into laughter, and Gen-chan skipped over to him.

"AH! Emma Moo ome! Mair if oor..."

She kicked him the balls, and then punched him the face. When he fell to the ground, she slammed her foot down on his head into the hard earth.

"That's what you get for bad-mouthing my son you freaking idiot!" She walked away huffily. "Seriously, we've got no time for this."

Ranma shrugged and followed her, ignoring the group of idiots staring at them. Akane sighed and followed.

"RANMA SAOTOME! I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU!!!"

They turned, and saw a most peculiar figure.

A young, blonde haired girl with a yellow bandana around her neck, tan shirt and black slacks carrying a backpack and an umbrella. A little black piglet sat on her shoulder. Both glared angrily.

"We won't forgive you, Saotome!" The girl proclaimed. "Not in a million years!"

Ranma's eye twitched. "Oh god, you again? How long are ya gonna follow me?"

"Until we get revenge!"

Gen-chan sighed. "Ryo-chan, can this wait, we got cla..."

"Silence!" The girl bellowed. "You're next, Letcher, after we kill Ranma."

Ranma breathed. "Okay then, Ryo, come at me."

"WITH PLEASURE!"

She leapt at him, slamming her umbrella at the ground, as Ranma dodged the attack. The attack caused the ground to collapse in a small crater. Akane gaped at this.

"Where did that jerk go?" The blonde girl wondered. "P-chan, any ideas?"

The pig pointed behind them, and the girl ran, yelling in rage.

Ranma leapt down from the tree he sat on, looking at the girl go. "Wow. She sure runs fast."

Gen-chan nodded. "Didn't imagine we'd see her again. I thought we lost her."

"The hell just happened!?" Akane screamed. "Who was that girl!?"

"Later." Gen-chan said. "First, we go to class. Then we deal with your questions."

Akane huffed, but accepted.

They went to class, as everyone else continued to stare at the crazy, scary cute blonde retreat.

* * *

Ryoga ran, anger boiling in her heart. She would not accept it. She would not allow those bastards to get away from her. Not this time.

She blinked, not feeling the ground the ground beneath her feet. She looked down, and screamed as she fell down the empty manhole

She really hated her life.

* * *

Akane stared out, once more thinking about her life and it's current status.

She was sitting with the girls watching the guys play baseball. The girls and the guys were alternating between each other, and so the girls waited until it was their turn.

Ranma went up to bat, and Akane sighed. She really wished Ranma was in his female form right now. She would look so cute in bloomers.

Akane shook her head. No! She must fight it! She can't have these feelings! They were weird and disgusting! Besides, Ranma is a guy!

Still, she couldn't fight the mental image of Ranma wearing the Furinkan uniform, and then the gym uniform.

God, she looked hot.

"Hey Akane," one her friends, Sayuri, spoke from beside her, "whatcha thinking about?"

"N-nothing!"

Gen-chan sat behind her. "Ooh, she's blushing! She must have been thinking about Ranma-chan!"

"N-no I wasn't!" AKane said vehemently, blushing deeper. "And stay out of this, Gen-chan!"

The red-head stuck her tongue. "No way! It's too much fun teasing you!"

"Akane!" Yuka said from beside Sayuri. "You don't seriously like that guy, do you? I didn't think guys like weren't your type!"

"I don't like guys!" Akane screamed. "And even if I did, RANMA would be the last person I'd think about!"

A softball came careening towards them, and hit Akane square in the left cheek.

"Watch out!" Ranma called out uselessly.

Sayuri and Yuka stared down at Akane worriedly, while Gen-chan wondered if it was really an accident.

Akane twitched in pain. "Stupid....violent....tomboy..."

* * *

Akane nursed her cheek as they returned home, grumbling in annoyance about 'stupid tomboys' or something.

Ranma was not very happy either. "Come on, Pops, it's not like I meant to hit her. It's not my fault the pervert didn't jump out of the way."

"Like you could've." Akane grumbled.

"Of course!" Ranma said proudly. "I am the best!"

Akane growled. "Look, can we just go to the clinic already?"

"Fine." Ranma relented. "So, what's so special about this clinic, anyway?"

"Dr. Tofu's been treating me since I was a kid. He's very good at what he does, and it's a surprise that he's not been accepted into a proper hospital. Maybe you'll see him when you get injured one of these days."

Ranma shivered. "Uh...no, that's okay, but, uh..."

"Ranma's homophobic." Gen-chan said. "He doesn't trust other men to look at his body. Besides, we have a trusted doctor of our own." She winked. "Though I wouldn't mind seein' this Dr. Tofu of yours..."

Akane gulped. She didn't like the look in the red-head's eyes.

* * *

Dr. Tofu was a quite handsome young man who was probably in his early thirties or late twenties. The effect was marred somewhat by his thick glasses, making look somewhat nerdy.

Gen-chan, naturally, swooned for him.

"Hmm." The doctor said. "This wound is almost a match for one inflicted by Akane." He turned to the young man whow as looking very guilty. "You must quite the martial artist."

Ranma grinned modestly. "Well, I've been int raining most of my life, ya see..."

Tofu nodded, turning back to Akane. "It'll be just fine, Akane. It's just a little swelling and bruising." He put a bandage on the wound. "This should help it heal. Just try not to let anymore softballs hit your face." He smiled amicably.

Akane looked over at Ranma, glaring. Ranma shrugged, trying to look innocent.

Gen-chan walked over to Tofu, and became uncomfortably close to him. "Tofu-sensei, could you give ME a check up?"

"I don't see why not." The young doctor said, smiling.

Ranma groaned, and Akane glared. Dr. Tofu was HERS.

* * *

Ryoga threw up the contents of her stomach, due to the fact that she had swallowed some sewer water. P-chan sat beside her, looking up at her in concern.

Thoughts of revenge filled the blonde's head. She would get her revenge, and defeat those two Saotome bastards.

Just as soon as she was done being sick.

* * *

_Behold! A new, longer chapter. Happy?_

_I did get kinda...unsure how to progress at the end there. I hope it doesn't show. But, it probably does..._

_Yes, I gave Ryoga a girl curse. So sue me. And what about P-chan? Wait and see..._

_Ryoga's look was sorta inspired by a picture I saw on deviantart, where Ryoga was shown as a blonde haired girl. And, well, I liked it._

_Hope you enjoyed it, and please comment._


	5. Revenge is a Dish Best Served

Father Sister

Chapter 5: Revenge Is a Dish Best Served...

Ryo-chan was currently falling over waterfall. How she got up there and why he was currently falling has yet to be determined.

"I'll have my revenge, Saotome!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs.

Her pet pig, P-chan, squeeled in fear, tears falling.

"So...what's she like?"

Ranma blinked up at the two guys suddenly standing near him. They were seated in class, which was about to begin in a short while. In the meantime, two weird guys that Ranma vaguely remembered seeing around the school was standing near him with stupid grins on their faces.

"Do I...know you...?" He asked, his eyebrow raised quizzically.

One of them chuckled as if the young man had made a clever joke. "Oh yeah, as if you haven't heard of us. We're pretty big guys on the campus. I'm Daisuke and he's Hiroshi. Word on the grabvine is that you and Akane are engaged. Any truth to that?"

Ranma glared blankly. "It was arranged by our fathers; we had no say in the matter."

Daisuke placed an arm over Ranma's shoulder and leaned in uncomfortably close. "So, how is she?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ranma growled icily, his eye twitching.

The young man grinned lewdly. "OH come on, don't play dumb. We all know that Akane is smokin' hot, and only an idiot would pass up a chance to"

"Finish that sentence," Ranma interrupted with a deadly glare, "and you will be missing a few teeth."

Daisuke's smile froze for a second and he hurriedly backed off to the back of the room opposite Ranma, laughing nervously. "Oh come on man, I was just riling you up!"

He glared half-lidded for a minute before turning away. "Fine. Just watch what you say from now on, 'kay?"

Daisuke nodded sheepishly, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head. "Sure sure!"

Hiroshi shrugged and led his friend away from the black-haired boy. Ranma sighed.

'It's hard enough to make friends when I have to beat back idiots like that...' he thought to himself melancholically. 'At least I have pop...'

As Ranma, Akana and Gen-chan were leaving school, a now somewhat familiar figure appeared before them, her body messy and covered with dirt, mud and some minor scratches and bruises. There was a twig ticking out of her hair as well, to complete the image of the hell she presumably went through. A little black piglet sat on top of her head.

"Now," Ryoga said cried out melodramatically, though a little shakily. "I...have come...for vengeance!"

"Ryo," Ranma said evenly, half-lidded, "you look like shit."

"SILENCE!" The blonde cried out righteously. "It's all your fault my life ahs become this way! Your fault I am now looking like this! Yours and the old lecher's!"

Akane growled. "Ok, seriously, can someone PLEASE explain just WHO THE HELL THIS GIRL IS!" She pointed at the girl with her index finger, arm outstretched. "They're still trying to fix that crater you made two days ago!"

Ryoga tilted her head. "It's been two days already? Huh."

"DON'T 'HUH' ME! JUST PLEASE EXPLAIN WHY YOU WANT TO KILL RANMA AND GEN-CHAN SO BADLY!"

"ENOUGH!" Ryo cried out dramatically, her umbrella flung into a building, causing a wall to collapse and a simple family who were just about to have dinner to yelp in terror. "It is no business of yours why I hate these two with the flame of a thousand suns! Know only they are the source of my suffering, my woe! As long as they live, they will continue to be the bane of my existence! Have at thee!"

She leapt towards Ranma, fire in her eyes, her arm held back for a punch. But before her fist could connect, Akane punched her in the face, sending her flying back to the ground. Ryoga got up, growling, now sporting a black eye. "How dare you!"

"Shut up!" Akane shouted, stepping between the blonde and her two...well, houseguests. "I am sick and tired of this crap! I am sick of weirdos leaping into my life, disrupting the status quo, and I am sick of being left out of the loop. I don't care what your deal is, all I know is, I have had a very stressful week, and I am ready to beat the crap out of something! And, oh, guess what, since my daily puniching bags have decided to leave me alone, for once, and Kuno's still in the hospital, guess who's gonna eat a knuckle sandwich!"

Ryoga blinked, staring in confusion. "You're...kinda strange, aren't you?"

AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" Akane charged at the blonde, moving so fast FIRE appeared behind her. Ryoga's eyes widened and she ducked out of the way as Akane tried to land another punch. Ryoga winced and stared as a cut appeared along her cheek. She stared at the enraged girl before her, slowly starting to cringe in fear. "W-What are you!"

"MAD!" Akane charged again for another strike, but this time Ryoga pulled the yellow-and-black-striped bandana she wore around her neck and grabbed Akane's wrist with it. She smirked triumphantly. "Now it is I who has the upper hand!"

"AKANE SMASH!" Akane kneed the blonde in the stomach, causing her to flinch back in pain, loosening her grip. Ryoga leapt to the side and grabbed her umbrella and charged forwards, swinging it down on Akane's head, knocking her to the ground and crating cracks in the ground.

"Akane!" Gen-chan cried out worriedly.

Ranma stepped forward. "Get away from him, you stupid pervert! This fight is between me and him, not you!"

Akane get up, suriprising Ryoga. Akane took the chance to headbutt her, causing the blonde and step back woozily. Some blood trickled down the side of Akane's face as she scowled.

"Oh no, you interfered plenty with my fights already, so it's my turn!" She ran forward and grabbed Ryoga's umbrella, yanking it out of the blonde's loosened grasp.

Ryoga shook her head and her hand twitched as she realised she no longer held her umbrella. She looked up and her eyes widened. "Oh, that's just not fair."

"AKANE SMASH ANNOYING BLONDE!" And with that Akane hefted the heavy umbrella and smashed it across Ryoga's head, the piglet jumping out of the way before the attack struck. Ryoga wobbled about on her legs, a dumb grin on her face before she fell the ground unconscious.

Gen-chan and Ranma stared in disbelief as Akane sauntered over, the umbrella hefted over her shoulder. "So, you two care to explain just why some blond bimbo wants you dead?"

Ranma stared. "Akane, right now, I wanna know how you can lift that thing?"

The tomboy shrugged. "It's just an umbrella."

"An umbrella MADE OF LEAD!"

"Please, I have using much heavier things for my strength training than lead." She said with a cocky smirk. "Now, let's go home, and maybe then you cna explain just what the hell is going on!"

The two nodded numbly, still staring at the unnaturally heavy object Akane held over her shoulder like it was nothing.

P-chan followed them as they went home. Maybe, if she could catch then with their guard down, she might be able to succeed where Ryoga failed. Fortunately, her form made her small enough for just such a stealth mission.

Some days, she was thankful for falling into that particular spring. Her cursed form sure did come in handy...

And so that night Ranma sat outside n the porch next to Akane, who was fuming at Ranma for dodging her questions.

"Ok, I'll tell ya." Ranma said finally with a sigh.

"FINALLY!" Akane groaned out impatiently. "So, what is with that bimbo anyway? Why does she hate you so much?"

"It's simple. I'm the reason she's a girl."

Akane stared in annoyance, her eyes tiny little pinpricks. "That does not explain anything."

"I'm gettin' to that." Ranma sighed once again and coughed, clearing his throat. He then went 'mi-mi-miii-'...

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Ok, ok, fine, sheesh." Ranma at cross-legged and looked toward Akane. "Ok, this is gonna be a long one. You see, before I was cursed, my pop had enrolled me at an all-boy's school, saying that a co-ed school would just lead to distraction and weakness. This was also one of the rare times when we actually stayed in a place more than a single day. Anyway, while there, I had met a guy named Ryoga Hibiki. Ever since the day when i got the last curry bread during lunch, Ryoga and I became what he called rivals." He smirked proudly. "Of course, what that meant was that every day he would find some excuse to challenge me to a fight and i would always beat him.

One day,, he challenged me to a fight in an empty lot behind his house. I waited, but he never showed up. Of course, on the third day went hom and pop was packin' to go to a new place for training, so we packed out bags and left. I kinda forgot about Ryoga for a while. And so of course it turns out that when we left, the idiot found out and tried to follow u to China. Surprisingly, he was able to catch up to us just as we fell into the springs.

Of course, Ryoga's an idiot, but he figured out what happened to us pretty quickly. He tried to attack me, spoutin' some nonsense about me being a coard or somethin'. Of course i dodge his lame ass attack and he trips on my foot, falling into the spring of drowned girl. Ever since, he's been chasin' me and pop, shouting how we 'ruined his life' and how 'vengeance shall be his'. And, that's about it."

Akane sighed. "Well, I guess it sorta makes sense. But he ahs no right calling you a coward just because he forgot to show up for one lousy fight."

"Nah, he didn't forget, he just has an bad sense of direction. And by bad, I mean it by all accounts breaks reality."

Akane rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Nothing is ever simple or normal with you, is it?"

The cursed man gave a cocky grin. "I suppose not."

Ranma and Akane both stared with blank expressions, mouth hanging open due to sheer ludicrousness.

Gen-chan smiled warmly, holding a black piglet in her arms.

"No Pop, we are not keeping' Ryoga's pet." The young man said sternly.

Gen-chan pouted angrily. "She was outside, all alone; I have to take care of ehr! Who knows where Ryo is by now! She's probably worried sick about little P-chan! I HAVE to take care of her until she comes back!"

Akane growled. "The damn thing bit me!" She held up two bandaged fingers. "The thing might have rabies for all we know!" She turned to ehr father. "Dad, you're with us, right?"

Soun Tendo's head was currently in giant scary demon head mode, wreathed in flames. "IF IT MAKES HER HAPPY, GEN-CHAN KEEPS THE PIG! UNDERSTAND!"

Akane and Ranma backed away in unison, their faces locked in terrified cringes. "S-sure! N-no problem!"

Soun returned to his normal state and coughed politely. "Good." He suddenly looked at them both with a stern gaze. "And if you EVER harm that pig I won't be afraid to punish you!"

"Yes sir! No problem!"

Mentally, Akane frowned. Her Dad always sided with her in the past, but now his newfound relationship has turned him against even his own flesh and blood, his daughter. But this couldn't bring her to hate Gen-chan, no matter how ahrd she tried.

Stupid old man being in cute girl mode most of the time.

Akane sat in the furo, sighing with contentment. A nice hot bath was just what she needed. It really helped her relax and forget her problems. Just then, a tiny black blur hopped through window, forming a hole in the glass and crashed into the water. Akane recognised it as P-chan.

She growled and got up, ready to pound the thing despite what her father said. "OK, you damn pork chop! I don't care what my Dad says or what Gen-chan thinks, I'm not gonna let you bite me again!"

However, she noticed the shape in the water grow exponentially and rise out of the water. Akane stared in pure shock as she saw a young woman with long dark hair stand before her buck naked, a look of pure rage on her features.

"You'll pay for what you have done, Gorrilla!" The strange woman snarled.

Akane sputtered and stared, unsure how to respond, a strong blush on her cheeks. And that was when the door was flung upon by Ranma and Gen-chan opening the door, Gen-chan yelling "Why are you screaming Akane? Is it a burglar!"

And they stared at Akane standing naked next to another naked girl.

Ranma ripped the door off its hinges and threw it at Akane. "Pervert!"

Akane was knocked down, gurgling in the water, her last conscious thought being "why me?".

_Welp, I finally updated something! Yay!I apologise for the shortness of the chapter..._

_So, yeah, now everything makes sense, or does it! *dramatic music and close up*_

_I decided to make Ukyo P-chan ehre because i think she and Ryoga would have a nice accord here, what with their current utter hatred of Ranma at this point, plus it might serve to tease UkyoXRyoga shippers. : 3_

_Whether this decision will affect the plot in any significant way remains to be seen._

_Another candidate for P-chan was Shampoo, and I'm pretty sure it originally was going to be Shampoo, but other than an interesting twist, i didn't think it made much sense would result in anything too interesting._

_Though now I'm worried I'm putting too much focus on Akane ... *sigh*_

_Oh well, I hope you at least had a laugh. And please drop a comment/review! Those help inspire me to write! ;3_


End file.
